


use me

by cobiethinker



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Degradation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Sangyeon, bottom Jacob, sangyeon domming the hell out of jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobiethinker/pseuds/cobiethinker
Summary: jacob let’s sangyeon have his way for a night and dom the hell out of himbut then one night jacob decides he needs control.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	use me

**Author's Note:**

> im planning on writing a second chapter to this but enjoy this one!

Sangyeon knew Jacob was whiney. It was just… a fact. 

But what the older didn’t expect was to be turned on by that fact. 

The image of Jacob, all needy and begging for Sangyeon’s cock, laid out all pretty just for him, was doing something to him. Thinking about bending Jacob over his lap and touching him, hearing his whines when Sangyeon slapped his ass, tears streaming down the younger’s pretty face as he was forced to take what the older gave him. 

“Hi hyung!” Sangyeon blinked himself out of his trance, trying to calm himself as he saw the man that had just been in his thoughts approaching him.

”Why is your face all red?” Jacob asked, turning his head to the side as he pushed his eyebrows together. The older shook his head, willing the blush on his face to go away as he avoided eye contact with the younger. “I-It’s nothing, Cobie.”

Jacob shrugged it off, leaning back in his chair and stretching. As his arms went up above his head, Sangyeon caught a glimpse of the younger’s stomach, and his pretty little waist that he wished he could hold until it was all bruised up. 

“Hyung, did you hear what I said? What are you staring at..?” He waved in front of the older’s face, a small smirk on his face as he connected the dots. “It was me, wasn’t it?”

Sangyeon fumbled over his words, attempting to come up with an excuse, but Jacob just shushed him as he got up from his chair at the kitchen table, straddling the older’s thighs as his arms settled around his neck. 

“You can touch me you know, hyung. I’ve been thinking about your hands on me, holding me and touching me all over,” Jacob whispered lowly in Sangyeon’s ear, his hands curling in the hair at the base of the older’s neck, pulling ever so slightly. 

Sangyeon growled, his hands firmly grasping Jacob’s waist, eliciting a gasp from the younger. Gripping Sangyeon’s face in his hands, Jacob kissed him harshly, all teeth and tongue. The older let out a small moan, the younger swallowing it immediately. 

Jacob slid his tongue across Sangyeon’s bottom  lip, almost asking for permission, which the older willingly gave. Their tongues met, the kiss growing needier by the second as they both got worked up. 

As Jacob’s hands got tighter in Sangyeon’s hair, the older’s hands found their way to the thighs in his lap, squeezing tightly and molding the flesh, drawing moans from the younger. 

“Fuck, hyung, please..” Jacob whined, his head lolling back as Sangyeon continued to massage his thighs. 

“Please what, baby? Use your words for me,” The older smirked, knowing how much power his words held over the whining man in his lap. 

This was proven when a string of whines left Jacob’s mouth, his jaw falling open as he tried to collect himself. 

“Hyung, please, want you,” He stuttered out, arching his back into Sangyeon’s touches. The older let out a small sigh as latched his lips onto Jacob’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses. 

“Shit, please, just fuck me already,” The younger whined out, trying to grind down to find the friction he desperately craved, but Sangyeon wouldn’t let him. He grabbed his hips in a bruising hold, stopping his movements and causing the younger to yelp as painful pleasure coursed through his body. 

Sangyeon stood up, hooking his hands on the younger’s thighs as he carried him into their shared room, closing and locking the door in case the other members decide to come home anytime soon. 

Dropping Jacob on his back on the bed, Sangyeon hovered over him, slotting himself between the younger’s legs. He slowly ground his hips down into Jacob’s, finally giving him the friction he’s been begging for. The action drove the younger crazy, moans falling out of his open mouth as he gripped tightly onto Sangyeons shirt, wrinkling it in the process. 

“F-fuck,” Jacob stuttered out, eyes glossing over and he lost himself in the pleasure. “If you keep going I’m gonna cum already.” 

“My needy little slut, already coming and I haven’t even properly touched you,” Sangyeon whispers low in Jacob’s ear, hot breath ghosting the younger’s skin. “You don’t cum until I say so, do you understand baby?” 

Jacob nods frantically, head digging into the mattress as he bites his lip to hold back the moans threatening to spill out. With one hand twisted in Sangyeon’s shirt and the other gripping desperately on the sheets, Jacob squeezed his eyes shut at the sheer amount of overwhelming pleasure he felt. 

“Baby, let go of your lip, I wanna hear the pretty noises you make,” Sangyeon reached up to thumb across Jacob’s bottom lip, the younger letting his mouth fall open and his tongue dart across the older man's finger. “Open your eyes too, I wanna see how fucked out I make you feel.” 

Jacob struggled to pry his eyes open, the pleasure taking over his body from the simple movements of Sangyeon’s hips. The two made eye contact, the older immediately groaning at how intimate they were in the moment. 

“Hyung,” Jacob whined, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. “More, please, want you.” 

Sangyeon groaned at how flat out whiny Jacob was, halting his movements as he trailed his hands down the younger’s body to the place Jacob wanted to be touched most. Palming him gently, Sangyeon bit down into Jacob’s neck, and the younger let out his loudest moan yet. 

Grinning, the older slowly unzipped the younger’s pants, teasing him by leaving feather light touches all over Jacob’s growing bulge. Whining, the younger bucked his hips up into Sangyeon’s hands, which made him draw back. 

“Did I say you could move?” Sangyeon growled, holding still completely. Complete fear overtook Jacob’s eyes as he stumbled over his apologies. 

“Oh it’s too late for sorry now, baby,” Sangyeon sat up, pulling Jacob into his lap. 

Sangyeon took his time working Jacob’s pants down his thighs, just enough so that his ass and cock were both exposed. The younger whined as the cold air hit his cock, his hips bucking up into nothing. 

The older leaned Jacob over his lap, admiring how cute his ass looked in the air like this. Sangyeon ghosted his hands over Jacob’s ass, the younger flinching away from the touch, expecting pain at any moment. Chuckling lightly, Sangyeong ran his hands across one more time before slapping down harshly, causing the younger’s eyes to tear up as he yelped from the pain turning into pleasure. 

Sangyeon delivered another hit, leaving behind another red mark. Tears threatened to spill out as Jacob moaned, his cock rubbing against the older’s thigh. 

Jacob whined out, his eyes scrunched shut. “Fuck, I’m sorry, hyung.” 

“Hmm good boy, taking it so well for me,” Another hit came in the midst of the praise, and Jacob could feel himself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge, but he knew if he came without permission he’d be in for it. 

“W-wanna be your good boy,” Jacob moaned out, his hands finding purchase on anything he could grab as Sangyeon slapped his ass twice in a row. 

“Last one baby, you’re doing so good for me,” Sangyeon delivered the last one harder than any of the rest of them, and Jacob moaned in pain as tears streaked down his face. Sangyeon picked him up, rubbing the red skin to soothe it as he wiped the tears away. “Such a good boy.” 

Jacob whined at the praise, his hands gripping the older’s arms. “Hyung, please, need you so bad, wanna feel your cock inside me.” 

“Be patient, baby,” Pulling his pants the rest of the way down, Sangyeon stuck two of his fingers in the younger’s mouth, who willingly took them and began sucking on them, drowning them in his spit. 

Sangyeon laid Jacob on his back on the bed, putting a pillow under his hips to prop him up. “Are you ready?”

Jacob nodded frantically, fingers tangling in Sangyeon’s hair as he let his head dig into the mattress. 

“Words, baby,” Sangyeon stroked the inside of Jacob’s thighs lovingly. 

“Y-yes! God yes, please hyung,” He stumbled out his words and Sangyeon circled his rim before slowly pushing in the first finger. 

Mouth falling open as moans leaked out of his mouth, Jacob felt like he was in heaven. Sangyeon’s fingers worked him open so well, made him feel so full, he couldn’t even imagine how full he’d feel with his cock inside of him. 

“Okay?” Sangyeon looked up to see Jacob sinking even further into a submissive headspace, watching his eyes gloss over as he gasped. 

“Mm, more,” Jacob whined out before arching his back. 

Sangyeon chucked lightly before giving him what he wanted, slowly pushing another finger into the tight heat. As he worked him open, he left kisses and hickies along his thighs, avoiding the one place Jacob was aching to be touched the most. 

Without warning, Sangyeon snuck a third finger in, stretching the bottom even further, drawing more moans out of him. Curling them ever so slightly, the older found the bundle of nerves inside of him and teased them, just barely grazing them with his fingers. 

“Ah, fuck hyung,” Jacob cried out. “Feels so good, want you inside me.” 

Moaning at Jacob’s words, Sangyeon pulled his fingers out, lathering himself in lube to make sure he didn’t hurt the younger. 

Sangyeon pinned Jacob’s wrists above his head with one hand, the other settling on his hip and he slowly pushed in, groaning at the tight heat around him. “Baby, fuck, you’re so tight.” 

Jacob’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body going completely slack as he was filled with the older’s cock. As Sangyeon bottomed out, Jacob whined, wriggling his hips to get used to the stretch. 

“‘M okay, you can move now,” Jacob sighed out, his back arching as Sangyeon slowly pulled out and pushed back in. 

The older continued the slow pace for what felt like hours for Jacob, being pushed and pulled between overstimulation and not being able to cum from the slow pace. 

“More, hyung,” Jacob choked out, fucking himself back in Sangyeon’s cock. “Please.” 

“Beg for it, slut,” Sangyeon’s eyes went dark, his grip tightening as he grabbed Jacob’s face, forcing him to make eye contact. “I want to hear how much you want it.” 

“Please, want you so bad, want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, please..” Jacob rambled out, his eyes watering from the pleasure. “Want you to use me until I can’t think anymore.” 

Sangyeon growled, pulling Jacob’s legs up and pushing them against his chest for a better angle. He immediately started picking up speed, fucking into the younger faster and harder as he kissed down his neck sloppily. 

“Does it feel good baby? Are you a little slut for my cock, huh?” The older asked as he pounded into the younger, who was so overstimulated he couldn’t form coherent words anymore. He was just babbling away, barely understandable. 

“Please, let me cum, please, ‘m so close.” Jacob moaned out, arching his back and changing the able, causing Sangyeon to hit his prostate dead on. 

Sangyeon let go of the younger’s wrists and his hands immediately went to the older’s hair, tangling in it and gripping it tightly. He whined, the only thing leaving his mouth were moans and begging for the man pounding into him to let him release. 

“Go ahead baby, let go,” Sangyeon said gently, despite how roughly he was pounding into the man below him. “Come for me, show me how good I make you feel.” 

At those words, Jacob came undone, releasing on himself and Sangyeon as the bundle of nerves inside him was pounded. Sangyeon groaned as Jacob clenched around him, but didn’t relent his pace at all. 

Jacob cried out as he was overstimulated, his vision fading in and out. Sangyeon finally wrapped his hands around the younger’s cock, tears running down his face as he whined through the overwhelming pleasure. 

“My good boy, taking it so well for me. Are you gonna cum one more time for me? Are you gonna shake while those pretty tears run down your face?” Sangyeon praised as Jacob positively screamed, the stimulation of his prostate and his cock too much. 

“Fuck, h-hyung, too much,” Jacob stuttered out, a broken sob mixing in as he threw his head back into the sheets. 

“You can do it baby, come one more time for me,” Sangyeon flicked his wrist faster, planting sloppy kisses on Jacob’s neck as he neared his own release. 

“God, f-fuck,” Jacob moaned out as another broken sob racked his body, leaving tears streaming down his face. 

As Sangyeon neared his own release, he groaned into Jacob’s ear. “Come now baby, come for me one more time.” 

Jacob moaned, releasing one more time and clenching around the older. The tightness around his cock made the older groan loudly, his own release following. 

“Fuck, you make hyung feel so good baby,” Sangyeon moaned as he fucked Jacob through his orgasm, sobs racking the younger’s body as he gripped the sheets so hard his fists turned white. 

As he slowed down, Sangyeon kissed Jacob deeply, wiping the tears away from his face. 

“My pretty baby, such a good boy for me,” Sangyeon praised, kissing Jacob’s tears away. “You did so well, made hyung feel so good. Let’s get you all cleaned up.” 

Jacob whined, his eyes half closed as he gasped when Sangyeon pulled out. The older cleaned up, using a towel to wipe Jacob down as he dozed off. 

“Jacob, baby, let’s get you to sleep,” Sangyeon spoke softly, settling into bed behind the younger to hold him. 

“Love you so much,” Was all Sangyeon heard in response before the younger passed out, falling asleep with his head on the older’s chest. 


End file.
